


rooftops

by AnotherAmericanTragedy_20



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Gen, POV Multiple, Post-Episode: s04e15 Deception, Slavery, no beta we die like liberty with thunderous applause
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-14 07:49:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29788743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnotherAmericanTragedy_20/pseuds/AnotherAmericanTragedy_20
Summary: “Ani?” She called, glancing around the rooftop of their hovel.“Padawan?” He called, over the roaring wind.“Master?” She called, her voice cutting through the silence.There was no one here now. The rooftop was silent.{OR: Three times someone finds Anakin Skywalker on a rooftop, and the one time no one finds him, because there's no one left.}
Relationships: Anakin Skywalker & Ahsoka Tano, Anakin Skywalker & Shmi Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 10
Kudos: 41





	rooftops

**Author's Note:**

> More oneshots!!!! If anyone has a request, I'd be happy to write it!!!

“Ani?” She called, glancing around the rooftop of their hovel. “Ani, you know we must go. Watto will not tolerate tardiness.” The small boy blended in well with the rooftop, beige clothes against a beige backdrop. He turned around to face her, blue eyes sparkling with delight.

“Mom! Look what I can do!” He was zealous as he raced towards her, crossing the short distance, and grabbing her hand. In his other hand, he held three small rocks. Her breath caught in her throat as she watched him scrunch up his eyes. 

Slowly, soundlessly, the three rocks gently rose into the air, and levitated there for a moment, before falling into his palm. He opened his eyes again, smiling at her. “Isn’t it so wizard?” Swallowing back the lump in her throat, she crouched down, to place a hand of either of his shoulders. 

“Yes, it is. And I’m very,  _ very,  _ proud of you. But you must remember what I told you.” He mumbled under his breath, and she placed a finger under his chin, and gently titled his face up to look at hers. He sighed, making his exasperation well-known. 

“I can’t do this around anyone but you, or Kitster.” She sighed, brushing a thumb over his dirty cheek.

“And why is that?” 

“Because  _ jeedai  _ aren’t welcomed in these parts.” She gave him a small, sad smile, and kissed the top of his head.

“Yes, that’s right. Come now, we mustn't be late.” She took his small hand in her own, and led them off the rooftop. 

Her son was destined for things much greater than the life he had been given. But she would protect him for as long as it took for him to get there. 

* * *

“Padawan?” He called, over the roaring wind. It was cold, and for that precise reason, he had brought an extra cloak, since he was certain Anakin didn’t. “Anakin, I know you’re here.”

He glanced around the rooftop, looking for where the teenager could be. He briefly lost his balance, and a stream of curses flew out of his mouth. He looked down to see what he had tripped over. A lightsaber hilt. 

He picked it up, and hooked it to his belt, next to his own. There was a lightning strike, followed by a clap of thunder, and in the brief moment, when the night sky was lit up, he could see the outline of Anakin, sitting at the edge, legs dangling over the side. “If I ask you to move away from the edge, would you?” There was no reply. 

It had not started raining yet, and Obi-Wan found it odd. Coruscant had a controlled atmosphere, whenever it rained, it was normally a full-blown thunderstorm, rain, wind, lightning, the likes. “Anakin?” Once again, he was not granted a response. He sighed, accepting his mission, and moved to sit down next to Anakin. 

His Padawan didn’t acknowledge him, choosing to stare out onto the horizon, at some invisible thing only he could see. His eyes were hardened, and his body was drawn as tight as a bowstring, but he felt- quiet, in the Force. Relaxed. Calm. He held out the cloak. Anakin did not take it. He sighed.

“Anakin, you’re scaring me.” Anakin took a deep breath, and titled his head back. Wordlessly, he pressed a finger to his lips. The tempest raged around them, but he had never seen his Padawan look more at peace. Finally, Anakin opened his eyes, and turned to look at him. 

There was silence, except for the wind. 

“I’m listening.” Obi-Wan felt something cold, and wet, hit the back of his head. And another. And another. And then it was a downpour. Anakin only stood up, tilted his head back again, and spread his arms out. Obi-Wan pulled the hood of his cloak up. 

“Padawan, we should go back. You’ll catch a cold standing like that.”

“I like storms.” Anakin continued, as though he hadn’t even heard Obi-Wan. “They’re loud. Louder than my head.” He furrowed his brow. A million thoughts ran through his head, dry comments, exasperated statements, but he settled on asking,

“What do you mean?” Anakin exhaled slowly. They were both positively drenched. 

“It’s always so loud. In my head. It’s nice to hear something louder.” The answer didn’t quite satisfy Obi-Wan, but he decided not to pry. Now wasn’t the time. He simply stood up on the rooftop next to his Padawan, pulled his hood back, and listened to the rain with him. 

* * *

“Master?” She called, her voice cutting through the silence. “I- I brought you a cloak. It’s cold out. We should head back to the temple.” She could barely make out his figure, in the night, but she knew he was there. 

It was impossible not to feel his presence. Grief rolled off of him in waves, and it drowned out every other emotion he was projecting. “Master, please-”

“I can’t go back.” His voice was thick, dry and cracked, and her heart broke a little more. “Not- not  _ there- _ not without  _ him-”  _ There was a choking sound, and it could’ve been a sob. “This- this is where it happened, you know. Right  _ here-  _ and he’s gone-” 

He leaned closer to the edge, and her heart leapt up in her throat, and she rushed forward,  _ because she wasn’t losing anyone else-  _ but he stumbled back. His eyes were wide when he met her gaze, and they were filled with unshed tears. After a second, he tore his gaze away from hers, and looked back over the horizon. 

“I know. Master- I- I miss him too. Just please- please step away from the edge-” Her words weren’t getting through to him. Not a lot was. Not since  _ it  _ had happened two days ago. 

She had cried. She knew Senator Amidala had shed silent tears. The Duchess had been practically inconsolable. But her Master hadn’t cried once. She was worried for him. He was held together by the loosest of stitches, and when the dam broke, and the stitches unravelled, she didn’t know if anyone could sew him back together. 

No one except _him_.

And he wasn’t coming back. 

Wordlessly, she walked to his side. She extended the cloak with only a slightly shaking hand. He didn’t take it. 

“Master, please. You- you’re scaring me.” That,  _ finally,  _ got through to him. As if shaken out of a stupor, he stumbled back, running his hands through his unkempt hair, rubbing dry eyes. 

“I- I’m sorry- I- Snips-”

“I know.” There was nothing more to be said. She moved again, to stand by his side. Silently, she held out the cloak again. He didn’t take it. 

He did inch closer to her, slightly. Maybe the stitching wasn’t as unravelled as she thought.

* * *

Mustafar was hot. Everything that had ended up on that planet had been reduced to ash, himself included. 

_ In, out.  _

His breaths were steady now. Always steady. He didn’t have to breathe on his own. A machine did that for him. 

His cape whipped around in the wind, and he half expected someone to be there behind him, extending the offer of a cloak and company. 

There was no one here now. The night was silent, except for the constant hiss and flow of the lava. 

His head wasn’t quiet, no matter how hard he tried. His grief was inconsolable too, and his Master said that was a good thing, another emotion for the dark side to fester in, and feed off of. He breathed again.

_ In, out.  _

The rooftop was desolate. In another lifetime, maybe it wouldn’t have been. Maybe it would’ve been filled with all of the emotions Sidous had promised him. But it was empty, except for him. 

He had chosen this path. And now he was left alone on a rooftop, with nothing but the consequences of his actions. 

He walked away from the edge, and back to his meditation chambers. There was nothing else left to do. 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed!!!!


End file.
